The Star Crossed Pair
by miyu-hearts
Summary: The Montagues and Capulets, two rivaling families, never saw eye to eye with each other. Of course, Alfred F. Montague and Arthur Capulet were not an exception. What happens when they start seeing more of each other? Will the stars go against them, or will they take pity on Alfred and Arthur? USUK and other pairings included!
1. Prologue

**A/N**

Hi guys! I'm a literature student currently studying Romeo and Juliet and a huge USUK fan, so I decided to write a fanfic based on R&J! The story will follow the basics of the play, but dialogues will be changed and shortened, and there will be a few twists. There will also be some other pairings that might appear. Please be warned that there will be one or two character deaths in the future chapters as much as I would like to avoid them. Also, in case you're wondering, I'm basing off this story from the original R&J in Shakespearean language and not the modern translated one. You do not have to have read or watched Romeo and Juliet to read this. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! I do not own Hetalia or Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

 **Prologue**

In the beautiful cities of Verona, there resided two rival households of the same status, in which the story revolves around. Their ancient grudge, which fails to dissolve with each generation, breaks out into violence.

A pair of star-crossed lovers rises from this conflict, and they get thrown into turmoil and untimely misfortune. Read on as the future of the misadventured duo unfolds in this story.


	2. Act 1 Scene 1 - Part 1

Reviews would be lovely! Proofread by my friend. I do not own Hetalia or Romeo and Juliet. Can anyone guess the future Hetalia characters taking on the other R&J roles apart from the two lovers and other pairings? ;)

* * *

 **Act I/Scene I/Part I**

It was just another day for the rest of the citizens in Verona. The glowing sphere of life rose from its hideout, signalling the start of a new day. There were the usual servants and common folk browsing the market where stalls were filled to the brim with juicy tomatoes, leafy green vegetables and many other appealing ingredients necessary to make a sumptuous meal that would please their families and masters. It was also not unusual to see people from all walks of life running into old acquaintances or friends, and their pleased and amused expressions on their faces as they stopped for a chat. Shouts and yells filled the air as stall owners continuously bellowed in their loudest voices to attract potential customers to purchase their newly stocked items, contributing to the already lively and energetic atmosphere that seemed to also influence the mood of the people.

And just like any other day, two of Vash Capulet's servants headed into the bustling marketplace. One had tanned skin and a tall build to match, with slight stubble on his chin. His chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes matched his partner. Both servants also had a matching double haircurl. Although their profiles were rather similar, they couldn't disagree more when people brought up their similarities.

The two of them were armed with a pocket pistol each, hidden inside their breast pockets. It wasn't ordinary for people, especially servants, to be armed. However, with the rivalry going on between the Montagues and Capulets, both households had a strict rule that all household members, servants included, had to be armed lightly with weapons that should only be used for defensive purposes, although members had been seen using it in broad daylight for offensive purposes that added to the tension between the two households. Since pocket pistols were the easiest to carry about and conceal, most of the Montague and Capulet members were armed with at least one of them.

The servants continued their journey in silence, until one of them broke it by starting a conversation.

"You know, Heracles," he began, "I don't like to be insulted."

"Of course not... no one likes to be insulted," Heracles replied to Sadik's unexpected comment sleepily, "Although incomparable to our masters, we do have a slightly higher status than the rest of the people here seeing as we're servants of a grand household."

Nodding in agreement, Sadik folded his arms. "Heh, if I was ever affronted or provoked, especially by those Montague scum, I'll definitely make sure they never see the light of day again. Although I can't really say the same for you."

"...Don't worry about that," Heracles reassured with slight hesitation. He scanned the area lazily and noticed a young child with flaxen locks sticking out in random places under a sailor hat, and wearing a matching sailor outfit. His eyes, navy blue just the colour of the oceans, sparkled as he looked around at the throng of people.

"I think I've seen him before with a few other Montague servants," Heracles mentioned and stared at the child.

Following Heracles' gaze, Sadik turned to look for the one Heracles was talking about. "You mean that babyish one over there?" he asked dubiously, and smirked after Heracles had nodded in response. "Well now, the Montagues are hiring little kids to serve them now?"

Sadik threw back his head and roared with laughter, thinking to himself how low his enemies had fallen into. No sooner, he pushed his way to get to the child, garnering annoyed yelps and looks of disgust around him. Heracles watched as Sadik forcefully made his way through and sighed before sauntering to the child so as to make sure his partner wouldn't cause so much trouble.

"Hey, runt!" Heracles heard Sadik exclaim as the distance between the both of them shortened. "Why's a child like you wasting your future with the Montagues?"

Heracles, finally making his way through the mob, stood silently beside Sadik. The child glanced at the towering figure that approached briefly before sticking out his tongue and retorted, "I'm not a runt, my name's Peter! And the Montagues are cool! At least their household isn't infested with huge caterpillars!"

"How dare you insult Master Arthur, you little-"

"Sadik," Heracles spoke up, placing his hand on Sadik's shoulder in attempt to calm him down before his hand slipped into his breast pocket, "He's just a child."

Before anyone could react to Heracles' words, a sudden gust of wind blew past them, cutting their cheeks like an icy knife. Aware of who had made his unwelcomed presence, both the Capulet servants stood rooted to the spot as the hairs on their neck bristled and a shiver of alarm and fear was sent down their spine. Peter, on the other hand, did not back down and met the unknown man's taunting eyes with his own.

The man, another lofty figure to Peter, had much paler skin in comparison to Sadik and Heracles. His silky, platinum blond hair and amethyst eyes added to the soft features his face had, which unfortunately contrasted the icy glare that was directed to Peter.

"Sadik, Heracles..." the unrevealed character opened his mouth and started speaking with his husky and threatening voice which only seemed to make the Capulet servants tense up even more. "Such adamancy must not be tolerated regardless of age or gender."

He swiftly stuck his hand inside his own breast pocket, revealing the pistol that was hiding inside. The metal in his hand glistened under the sun. His lips curved up to form a sinister smile and he placed his finger on the trigger, pulling it without the slightest hint of hesitation.

The bullet shot past Peter at a rapid speed, missing him by an inch, that it was a blur and couldn't be captured in anyone's eyes. The twinkle in Peter's eyes was non-existent after the shot and instead, his eyes widened with terror. Any ounce of bravery that he had before was now sapped out of his body. The deafening sound ringing in the ears of the servants and the people around them caused much havoc. People were screaming and running away from the scene for their lives, stumbling into crates and falling into piles of goods. They cursed and swore at the top of their voices, and some dauntless folks picked up broken pieces of wood and stones from the ground, ready to join the fray to give the rivalling families a piece of their mind for disrupting peace in the country.

One onlooker, who wasn't sure how to act until now, rushed into the scene to prevent the chaos from escalating. He had lavender eyes under his thick rimmed glasses that slightly matched the culprit who caused the mayhem and dappled shades of blond hair with a curled strand of hair sprouting of his head. "Please stop!" he desperately cried out, although his pleas seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears. "Ivan! Peter! Everyone!"

Ivan briefly glanced at the source of those cries. "Don't interfere, Matthew, or I'll kill you as well," Ivan growled and turned his attention back to the fight. Matthew shuddered and recoiled back in fear unconsciously, bringing out his timid self once again.

Seconds seemed to have felt like an eternity, but hardly any time had passed after Matthew had called for them to stop but to no avail. The thundering stomps of boots could be heard amidst the commotion. The soldiers serving the Prince rushed into the scene to control the situation and apprehended all that was present in the brawl. Matthew, who had little involvement in this, was unfortunately caught up in the mess and was taken away to the castle along with the rest.

"Scoundrels," Matthew heard one officer whisper to another, "When will the Montagues and Capulets ever stop fighting?"


End file.
